Cita a ciegas
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Para NekoNight :  Y para mi porque amo la pareja. Owen tiene una cita con cierta chica rubia.


Este es un Owen/Lindsay :) para**NekoNight**y también para mi porque me parece súper adorable esa pareja. Este es un Universo Alterno y… ¿Qué mas? Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Estaba preparando mi traje, mis amigos me habían preparado una cita a ciega. Miren, mi nombre es Owen, en la escuela todos me reconocen por el chico gordo o el grandulón flatulento. Solo tuve una cita en mi vida con una chica llamada Izzy, y estaba un poco loca, ¿entienden? Pero era asombrosa.

Me mire al espejo, mi madre siempre dijo que era atractivo, pero esta situación se me hacia bastante incomoda. Mis buenos amigos, Noah y Cody, me habían arreglado una cita, y estaba más que curioso por saber quien era. Ellos me buscaron en el auto para llevarme al restaurant**. .-Estas preparado Owen?-** Me pregunto Cody mientras tecleaba en su Laptop. Noah estaba manejando y se veía inexpresivo. Pero Noah era mi mejor amigo así que le sonreí. **.- ¿Qué tipo de restaurante es? Chicos… estoy nervioso.-**

**.-Trata de aguantar los gases Owen.-** Me dijo sonriendo. Noah era el mejor de todos los amigos. Pero juntos, Cody, Noah y yo éramos los Geeks de la escuela. La gente no tenía tantos problemas conmigo… Creo… Habíamos sido punto de bromas cientos de veces. Cody siendo el mayor punto, ya que a Noah no parecía importarle nada y yo siempre estaba feliz.

Los chicos me dieron suerte. Salí del auto y entre al restaurante**.-Si, mis amigos pidieron una cita acá… Si, con la chica.-** El hombre me llevo hacia la mesa y trague saliva. DIOS MIO. Frente a mi estaba la chica mas guapa de la escuela. Asombroso. Pero no tanto, seguro cuando se diese cuenta que era su cita se iba a levantar y salir corriendo. Empecé a sudar un poco y me senté en la mesa, ella me miro con curiosidad.

Tenía un cuerpo de barbie, el cabello rubio liso y perfecto, una bandana y estaba un poco maquillada. Llevaba un vestido, espero no estar babeando. **.-Yo... Eh…-** Me estaba preparando para que se levantase y me dejase solo. **.-Hola, ¿Tu eres mi cita? Wow!-** dijo ella emocionada. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Si Lindsay salía corriendo, no la culparía.

Lindsay, una de las porristas más populares, y con fama de niña tonta, estaba sentada frente a mí, y no lo superaba. **.-Si, yo soy tu cita, si!-** dije emocionado de que no me rechazase.

**.-Oh! Oh! Tú te me haces conocido, no eres aquel chico en mi clase de Geometría? Olsen?-**

**-Owen.-** Dije un poco mas decepcionado.

**.-Que lindo nombre.- Quizá** la estaba poniendo incomoda, estábamos en un silencio incomodo**. .-Y Owen..**- Pudo recordar mi nombre esta vez. **.-¿Eres tímido o no hablas?-** Ahora si estaba sonrojado.

**.-No, es que pensé que no te gustaría tener una cita con alguien como… eh… yo, una porrista con bueno… Si…- **Lindsay se comenzó a reír. Su risa era angelical, pero se reía mucho. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Oh no! Ella paro de reír segundos mas tarde**. .-Oh no Owen, yo estoy cansada de salir con chicos perfectos! Necesito alguien como tu.-**

Eso no me hacia sentir mejor, pero lo que sea.

.-**Además, estas cayendo en es…est….estero… eh…-**

**.-Estereotipos?.- **

**.-Si! Eso.-** Comento riéndose. Quería tocar su cabello, se veía liso. Y podía oler su perfume, olía a manzanas. A Owen le gustan las manzanas. Tras unos segundos llegaron unos meseros. **.-Desea alguna bebida?- **Obviamente hoy tendría que pagar la noche, pero no me importaba, es decir. Mírenme! Estoy saliendo con Lindsay! No tenia que ser ni Justin ni Alejandro. **.-Asombroso..-** Susurre**. .-Eh?.-** Pregunto ella

**.-Oh, eh, nada… es asombroso estar aquí contigo.-** Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **.-Yo quiero una Pepsi por favor**.-

.-**Solo tenemos Coca Cola.-** Lindsay se le quedo viendo al mesero unos segundos. **.-¿No es lo mismo?-**

**-Una coca cola será, y para el… Caballero?.-** No se si me siento insultado. .-**Eh… Una coca cola también.**- Segundos después nos trajeron las bebidas y yo la tome rápidamente. Me sentí apenado cuando se me quedo viendo. **.-Oh, Owen, hiciste la tarea de los triángulos?-** Yo no era un genio como mi amigo Noah, pero me había ayudado a hacerla. Espere que no me pidiese la tarea. **.-Yo… Si… Y tu?- **

**-Ah, no, nunca hago la tarea, parezco agradarle mucho al profesor.-** Me dijo sonriendo, era tan ingenua. El profesor de Geometría era un viejo verde, que hasta yo lo podía notar! Ella tomaba su refresco lentamente. Era tan linda y… asombrosa.

Lindsay me conto unos chistes y me reí con todos, yo trate de contarle uno, pero ella no lo entendió. Ahora venia la parte más difícil, comida. Mientras que Lindsay solo había pedido una ensalada, yo había pedido la hamburguesa monstruo y las papas fritas. Ahora estaba apenado, cuando comía mucho podía producirme gases, y no quería que Lindsay viese esa faceta de mi, todavía.

Comí con los modales que nunca use. **.-Solo vas a comer eso?.-** Le pregunte.

**.-La dieta es muy estricta, aunque esas papas se ven deliciosas!.-**

**.-Si quieres puedes tomar una, nadie se dará cuenta! Ya eres perfecta como estas.-** Oops, se me salió eso**. .-Gracias Owen, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.-** Me sonrió seductoramente, estaba aun mas nervioso. Quizá la cita había sido por pura lastima. Más bien ¿Cómo demonios Noah y Cody me consiguieron una cita con Lindsay? Honestamente, la chica rubia era fácil para manipular en cualquier situación.

Ella tomo unas papitas y las comió. **.-Oh! El delicioso sabor de la fibra, hace años que no comía esto! Heather nunca nos deja comer chatarra.**- Dijo ella, estaba feliz. Me puso feliz. Heather me asustaba, ella si era la líder de las porristas y se veía malvada.

**.-Salirse de la dieta de vez en cuando es bueno!.-** Comente yo dándole un súper mordisco. Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, oh no, ahora estaba sucio y seguro me veía como un cerdo frente a Lindsay. Ella tomo la servilleta y limpio mi mejilla. Ahh… Genial.

**.-Desean algún postre?.- Lindsay** asintió la cabeza y trajeron el carrito de los postres. Hoy salía de la dieta solo por mí! Bueno… quizá no por mí. Pero asombroso!

Había distintos postres, de fresas, chocolate, Pies, limón, zanahoria, frutas, etc. No sabia que elegir. Lindsay tomo un postre de fresas y decidí elegir un Pie de Limón**. .-¿Quieres probar del mío?.-** Pregunto ella, y acerco hacia mí una cucharada del postre de fresas. Yo lo comí y ella se rio. No se que expresión habré puesto en mi cara, pero le causo risa. Le ofrecí un poco del mío y ella se sirvió en su plato**. .-Delicioso!-** exclamo.

Al final, pague la cuenta (no me queje, había sido una buena cita) y salimos del restaurant. Ver a Lindsay parada era aun mejor, tenia buenas curvas y rostro angelical. **.-Owen, mi casa queda cercana, me acompañaras, ¿cierto?.- No** le podía decir que no. Llamaría a Cody y Noah luego. Caminamos por la acera y Lindsay tomo mi mano. Su mano era súper pequeña comparada a la mía.

Por fin llegamos a su casa, corrección. MANSION. Había un gran portón en frente y era hora de despedirnos**. .-Owen esta ha sido una de las mejores citas de mi vida!.- **Debía estar mintiendo, solo comimos y hablamos. Aunque no me había tirado ningún gas, eso debía ser algo.

**.-Fue…-**

**.- ¿Asombroso?-** Completo ella. No era tan tonta como se veía. .**-Deberíamos salir mas seguido Owen, ya estoy harta de esos patanes de la escuela, seguro necesito a alguien como tu, mas sincero.-** Se acerco hacia. **.-Honesto…-** ¿No era lo mismo?**-Y sensible.-** Yo soy sensible.

Lindsay plato un beso en mis labios y yo me sorprendí. La segunda vez si correspondí. **.-Yo, eh… wow…-**

**.- ¿Quieres pasar?-** Olvídenlo Noah y Cody, no esperen mi llamada.

**.-ASOMBROSO.-**


End file.
